Surge
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: Sirius and Remus, one and the same. A sexual entity of its own. RLSB. Rather kinky. I'll warn you, it's a hard M


**Surge**

* * *

He stares at me uncomfortably. Soft amber eyes consider the goblet steaming in his hand and then go back up to me to silently beg reconsideration.

I shake my head. "Nope, you agreed to it-"

"I agreed to make the potion, not actually do it!"

"-and now you're bound to drinking."

Remus shakes his head at me, stubborn Moony-frown in place as he sets the goblet down on his bedside table.

_Please, Moony? It'll be fun._

_No, it won't. Fun and kinky aren't one and the same._

_Says who?_

_Padfoot..._

_Moony..._

"I won't do it, Sirius. No. No, no, no."

I frown and card my fingers through my hair. His eyes watch my hand and I grin. He blushes. "Please?"

_I won't do it._

_At least consider it, Moony._

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

_How about we just start the polyjuice potion and meanwhile you can think about it?_

I find three hairs in the comb of my fingers and select one, leaning over Remus' lap to drop it in his goblet. He isn't excited by the notion. Not yet. The polyjuice froths and bubbles.

I flash my most charming grin. "Please?"

_Alright, alright. I'll make it, but that doesn't mean I'll do it._

_Thank you, Moony!_

_That wasn't a yes..._

_Close enough._

Remus is glaring at me and I only grin back. I outstretch a hand and run it along the nape of his neck soothingly. He still glares.

"It'll be so, so hot."

"I don't much fancy the notion of fucking myself."

I feel something in me surge frantically as the swirling image of Remus making love to himself. Scarred hand intwined with scarred hand. A mess of golden hair and eyes. Mouths. Flicking pink tongues. My cock agrees: it's hot. Perhaps next time... "Y-you wouldn't be fu-fucking yourself. You'd be fucking me...I mean, I'd be fucking you...Fuck."

Remus rubs his eyes. "I don't like this..."

I curl my fingers around the locks at the base of his neck, twisting and groping. Clever Remus realizes what I'm doing immediately.

He snaps away. "Oh no you d-"

Too late. I've already freed a few short strands and I drop them cheerfully into the goblet. I grin at him-well, smirk is more like it. "Cheers, love!"

Remus makes a final lunge for the goblet, but I manage to get enough down my throat before it skitters messily to the floor. I gag on the taste, but revel in my victory.

"Shit, Sirius..."

My skin's already bubbling. Going from tan to pale in increments. Fingers shortening while the palm elongates. My hair goes golden and a fringe brushes my forehead. I'm Moony.

Remus-real Remus-is groaning. "This is so beyond the confines of silly."

I smirk again, and it feels odd on this particular face. Remus doesn't smirk often, if at all. "Oh please, you know it's hot." My voice-rather, Remus' voice-shouldn't be enough to turn me on, but it is. I can make that rough, low voice say whatever I please.

Real Remus sighs. "If I do this, it'll be the last time, yeah? I really, really don't need this amount of kink in my life."

"You know you enjoy it." I thrust my hand into my trousers-now slightly too loose on Moony's thin hips-and palm myself. "Damn, you're big."

"Like you didn't already know that..." he grumbles irately. He's still unsure, if the reticent look in his eye is any measurement. His polyjuice potion will expire quickly if he doesn't drink it. Time for some quick thinking.

"You don't want to fuck me?" I say it quietly. My most sensual tone enveloped his mouth. The effect is somewhere between smoldering and wicked. It sets my pulse much faster than it has any right to. "You don't want you cock pressed between my legs?"

Remus isn't looking at me, at the image of himself batting his eyelashes. "It's not you. It's me. Who wants to sleep with themselves?" He laughs at his own mistake. "I mean besides you, you narcissist?"

I chuckle appreciatively but when he makes no move towards the goblet, I ramp it up a few notches. Curling this body around Remus' back, I appeal to that stretch of sensitive skin just above the hallow of his throat. Teeth and tongue nursing the waxy scarred flesh there in a way that I know he loves. He whimpers and I apply more pressure. "You've no idea how good you taste, love. But you could. The salt of your skin on my tongue. Your tongue then."

He groans again and I've almost got him. I hook my ankles-Remus' ankles-before his waist so my cock is pressed flush against his tailbone. Remus has done this to me before and it's most affective. Especially when he's hard. Remus turns around, finally looking. There's a startle when he sees his own eyes staring back at him and-tentatively-he presses his tongue to the seam of his own lips. Then to the seam of his effigy's. I coax him into a kiss and _godammit _if it's not erotic. His dual tongues matched in length and width. The press of lips. I'm kissing Moony and he's kissing Moony too.

He shudders. I've got him.

His transformation is much quicker. His hair quick to turn to a glossy black around his face, eyes lighter and grayer, muscle twining over itself to stretch the t-shirt Remus was sporting tight. He looks over to me, wary behind my eyes. Even in my body, he exudes the essence of _Remus Lupin_.

"So are we role-playing then? Am I to be you?" Even though it's my voice - my throat - the way he quietly squeezes consonants between the roll of vowels is foreign in my tongue. I realize with a start that this would be his aroused voice and in Remus' pants, this false me is nearly bursting out at the seam. I've never worn Remus' trousers before - the squeeze proves to difficult - but damn if I'd look like that...

I lunge across the bed, eager to get him out of those trousers and pants. My cock springs free as he makes quick work of my situation. I run a tongue up the dark sprinkling of hair I have running from my crotch to navel. Remus gasps in my body and I grin; I know how damned good that feels when Remus does it to me.

Remus takes the clue and - with my hand - seizes the nape of Remus' - my - neck. He pulls sharply as I'm wont to do to him and I realize in an instant why Remus always responds so enthusiastically: it feels fucking amazing.

"Remus," I gasp.

"Sirius," he corrects teasingly and another surge runs directly south. "I'm Sirius, remember?"

"Sirius..."

He chuckles and lowers his head to nibble at my neck. White teeth work the jugular vein, heightening the sensation of my rapid pulse beating behind pale skin. I groan exquisitely and thrust my hips down to grind him into the mattress. In a moment, I'm suddenly on my back looking up into my own face.

"I'm topping." He flexes my muscles experimentally and laughs aloud when his already strained t-shirt loosens at the shoulders. "You have ridiculously broad shoulders, Sirius."

"No," I gasp and close my eyes at the sound of Remus' voice crack with want. When I open them, the shirt is gone. "You do."

He laughs and rolls our hips together. "Right you are, then. Now, Remus-" he's grinning down at me with a practically ravenous expression, pupils blown out. I shiver when I realize that this is usually how I look down on Remus. The delicious thrill of being ravaged by myself as Remus is...overwhelming. "-what would you like me to do?"

I groan, thrashing my head from side to side. Too much. "You'd know best."

He leans down a plants a firm kiss on his-mine? I don't know-jaw line, licking experimentally and doing something so undeniably lovely there.

A rogue hand winds its way between our bodies and gives a sharp tug on my cock. He pauses in surprise when I jerk up frantically. Merlin, who knew Moony had such a sensitive phallus? No wonder he's hard at my slightest ministrations. Good to know.

He moans in response, pumping thoroughly. I realize I'm being terribly passive here, but I can't seem to pry my fingers from the sheets. The hands disappear for a moment and I sit up, frowning.

Then I realize he's down there in the V of my (long, lithe, perfect) legs. Looking at me through my eyes and smiling devilishly. The lopsided grin is an exact replica of mine and is even more realistic as it wraps around Remus' (perfect, wonderful, sensitive as fuck) cock.

I surge up into that incredible heat. Although I'm loathe to admit it, Remus has the bigger cock. I have the smaller mouth. Usually I'm the one giving head, but when Remus does it to me, it's a tight suction. Here, it is the frantic struggle to fit all of me into him. Him into me? Fuck, I'm losing track.

I bring my hands up to twine through his hair, but get distracted along the way. The nubs of Remus' nipples, the lattice work of scars, is too tempting to resist. I love the feel of Moony beneath my hands. Peaks and valleys. The combined sensation of being able to feel and _feel_ is excruciating. I need to come.

Below me, he approximates my reaction and releases rapidly. "Mind giving me some help, love?"

I bring my knees to my chest, exposing that fucking delicious ass of his. I give it a wriggle. "Sure."

He groans. Irises surrounded by the thinnest halo of gray now. He's told me my eyes are practically black during sex. It isn't until now that I realize what he meant. There isn't a lot of my original eye color left in those lust filled orbs.

It doesn't take long to prepare, as we'd the foresight to leave lube out. When my cock plunges into his ass, it's a feeling of complete deja vu. All at once I'm him and myself. I can't tell what's me and what's him. We are no longer Remus and Sirius, but _RemusandSirius_ as one combined entity. Erotica at its highest point.

"Come for me," he grunts between thrusts. It's so me and him and him and me and I'm drowning in the sensuality of us. "Hurry. Want to...uhn...come together..."

That's enough, I pour over the edge up into oblivion and he's close behind. He collapses on me and we breath in sync, waiting for the magic to dissolve.

It does a few gasping breaths later and Remus - real Remus - is slumped against my chest, half asleep.

"Moony?" I give his form a gentle shove. He rolls off and slithers up the bed. I follow and we curl up, face to face.

"Good?" he asks quietly. He's already tracing a thumb over my hipbone. Remus is the sort that stays awake long enough to make sure the other's okay. I'm lucky if I can keep awake for thirty seconds after a good shag.

And this was a fucking good shag.

"Real good. Perfect. Cor, Remus. The best."

He smiles quietly and yawns. His eyes shutter sleepily and he nudges his forehead against mine, warm with perspiration. "Good...'cause that was a lot of work for a wank."

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, mates. I finally made the switch to Apple and that was an entire bloody ordeal. I ended up getting it in the States while visiting my family and blah blah blah._

_At any rate, here is some rather kinky smut. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
